Digital cameras, which are devices for recording images such as still photographs or videos, are used in photography. Because photographers often take pictures of other people, photography is seldom a purely solo phenomenon. Rather, such as in the instances where a photographer takes pictures at a party, or where a shared camera is left on a table at a party for many people to use, photography is often used to enhance a larger social experience.